justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Die Young
¨Die Young¨ by'' Ke$ha'' is featured as a DLC on Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, and Just Dance 2015. It has also been revealed to feature on Just Dance Now. Background The avatars are outside at night, with a pink campfire and a motorcycle near them. During the routine, shadows appear with lights and wave them around. They also dance with the girls at some points. While they dance, lots of pink smoke surrounds them. The sky also spins around at some points. Dancers Left Girl: *A teal loose shirt with a pink lightning bolt on it *Light wash shorts *Red combat boots *Her hair is put up in a bun and has a bow tie on it Right Girl: *A pink leather vest and a teal cropped tank *Black jeans with cut out holes and pink creepers *Her long and curly black hair has blue highlights on the ends. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for this routine. * Gold Moves 1 and 2: Pose with your right hands on your chins while supporting your right hand with your left hand. The move is done one at a time, starting from the left. This is done during the first 2 lines "Let's make the most of the night." *'Gold Move 3:' Put your arms up in different positions. The first player moves hers in a straight path, and the second player in a curved path. This is the final move of the routine. dieyounggoldmove12.PNG|Gold Moves 1 & 2 dieyounggoldmove3.PNG|Gold Move 3 Die Young.jpg|6 Player Version Appearances in Mashups ''Die Young ''appears in the following mashups: * Love Is All (Sisters Duet) (JD2015) Trivia *In the song, the words "stripping" and "pants" are censored. When viewed in the Just Dance 4 store, "stripping" is not censored. * This song (along with Gangnam Style) have been a DLC in 3 games: Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, and Just Dance 2015. *At some points of the song, the fire circles the dancers. * The two girls nearly always do the same moves. *On Just Dance 2014, it is shown with better graphics. **This is why the second dancer has a different colored glove than the JD4 version. *On Just Dance 2015, the graphics are the same as it was on Just Dance 4. **However the store preview and the game icon as well as when you select you dancer are the 2014 hd version. Gallery Die Young.jpg|Die Young in Just Dance 2014 Dieyoungjustdance4.jpg|Die Young in Just Dance 4 dieyoungdlc.jpg|Die Young Dieyoungjustdance2014.png|Coaches Image-1408475365.jpg die-young.jpg Videos Category:Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Duets Category:DLC's Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:2010's Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:EDM Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dances with consecutive Gold Moves Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Party Songs Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 4